Sweet Summer Time
by fan55
Summary: When Mitchie and her famous twin sister Kelly have to go to camp rock for to promote Kelly showing people shes a goodsinger/actress. With Mitchie being her personal aid things get get kinda crazyBut will things change when they bcome friends w/ connect3?
1. Chapter 1

Mitchie's Pov.

As I ran around my room packing my bag for the Camp Rock. I was excited probably more then my sister because I really wanted to go unlike her. Maybe I should tell you more about my sister. Her name is Kelly. Were twins but not identical I have dark brown wavy hair and she has blonde wavy hair, we both share bright green eyes. And o yeah did I mention that she's famous. She's a singer and an actress, I've been told that I could do both just like her. But since she got her break before me I don't want to be like her at all. Even if I get paid to be her personal assistant when we go out and on tour. I kept packing I heard the tour bus pull up outside the house. I heard Kelly yelling into her phone. "I don't want to go! This is so dumb! Why do I have to go to Camp Rock?! I do community stuff all the time. This is taking up two and a half weeks of my free time in the summer!" I rolled my eyes she was talking to Jim her manger. She has been fighting with him for the past month about this. And I knew she wasn't' going to win because my mom and dad agreed with him as well. I put my headphones in and blasted music as carried my suitcase down the stairs because I didn't really want to listen to her complain that she had to help other people.

Kelly's Pov.

"I don't want to go! You know how I feel!" screamed I screamed into my phone.

"But this is where you got your big break. And I think it would be the best idea to give back. Plus Connect Three will be there do you remember Shane, Jason and Nate?" Jim said into his phone.

"Good for them!" I yelled I really didn't want to go. I'd rather be in a resort resting with my family.

"I'll see you soon. The tour bus is pulling up now." Jim said and hung up.

I rolled my eyes and finished packing my third bag. I fixed my hair and my makeup and quickly walked down the stairs with one of my suitcases. I put it at the bottom of the stairs and got my others. And just left them there knowing someone else would get them for me from there. I smiled I loved having everyone do stuff for me. Being famous was perfect.

Normal Pov.

"Let's go!!" yelled Jim he was standing with Mr. & Mrs. Torres.

Mitchie was already standing at the door with her iPod in her hands waiting for her sister Kelly.

"I'm ready." Kelly came into the room with only her purse around her shoulder.

"Where are your bags?" Jim asked looking at her weirdly.

"At the bottom of the stairs duh." Kelly said with attitude. Mitchie rolled her eyes and hugged her parent's goodbye and walked out to the bus where her suitcase already was.

"Mitchie where do you think your going?!" Kelly yelled walking towards her parents.

Mitchie turned around and gave her sister a weird look.

"I don't pay you just to come around with me. Get my bags." Kelly said she hugged her parents.

"Say it nicely she is your sister and she does a lot for you." Mrs. Torres said giving Mitchie a forgiving look.

"Please get my bags and put the on the tour bus. Please and Thanks!" Kelly said and walked out the door.

Mitchie's Pov.

I don't know why I took this job. I really don't I think I took it just for the pay. I can't believe the way she talks to me and I'm her family. Thank god my parents stick up for me when I'm at home.

I smiled my weary smile and walked back into the house I grabbed two bags and Jim Thank god for Jim, got the third bag.

"What do you need three bags for?" I yelled to Kelly.

"For clothes gosh that was a dumb question Mitchie!" Kelly laughed as she walked onto the tour bus.

Mitchie sighed she couldn't wait to get to Camp Rock and lose her sister.

She put it on the bus and got on she knew it was going to be a long ride because of Kelly. Any other person who was famous would get up and get there own stuff on a small tour bus but Kelly hell no. That's why she hired me because she's so lazy.

"Get me my 17 magazine and a bottle of water." Kelly ordered as she sat on the couch.

Mitchie was tired of this crap she wanted to be treated with more respect. So she sat on the couch, and didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me?" Kelly said looking angry at me.

I took my headphones off and said, "Yes I did."

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU SITTING THERE FOR!" Kelly yelled waving her arms around.

"A please." I said with a smile I crossed my legs and smiled as Jim got on the bus.

"Please." Kelly said and turned the TV on.

"Please what?" I said I was loving this.

"Please get me my 17 magazine and my water." Kelly said and went back to watching the TV.

I got it for her and then soon fell asleep on the couch hoping Camp Rock would be as much fun as I thought it would be.


	2. Run

Mitchie's Pov.

I was dreaming of sitting on the dock watching the sunset strumming on my guitar humming to myself my toes skimming the top of the water.

"Mitch! Were here! Let's go!" Kelly screamed at me I hated when she woke me up like this it could never be nice. I know I am her personal assistant it sucks butt but it gets me a good paycheck so here comes hell and heaven all wrapped up into one.

I quickly jumped up fixed my shirt and smoothed down my hair with my hands and pulled my sunglasses down because the light outside was very bright. I followed Kelly off the bus.

"Kelly it's so nice to see you! Where so glad that you came to help out!" The camp director said with a smile hugging her.

"It was my pleasure I loveee! Just lovee! Being here!!!" Kelly said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes she could be so fake when she wanted to be. It's uber annoying.

"And you must be Mitchie!" The director looked at me and I shook his hand.

"Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you and I am so thrilled to be here." I said.

"Were glad to have you both." The director said with a smile.

"If you ever need me and I'm not around you can contact my assistant Mitchie. Here's my numbers and hers." Kelly said handing him a list.

"I thought Mitchie was your sister?" He said giving a puzzled look. I smiled most people either thought we were just related and I wasn't her assistant or I was just her assistant which I thought was very funny.

"I am. But she pays me to be her assistant too!" I said with a fake happy smile. It was the worst job ever but I couldn't give it up because the paycheck was way too good.

"Cool" He said and smiled.

Normal Pov.

As Mitchie dragged the bags along to the little cabin where her and her sister would be staying.

"Okay Mitchie. So all you have to do is unpack my stuff for me." Kelly said sitting down on the bed.

"Okay." Mitchie said with a smile she quickly made both their beds and unpacked both there things in less the forty-five minutes. She smiled when she was done.

Kelly's Pov.

I sat in the chair in my room and watched as Mitchie unpacked my stuff. I could be a pain in the ass but I paid her to do my stuff so she has to listen to me its so great. I smiled to myself. I also remembered that connect three was going to be here my smile grew wider. All those boys were so adorable. I just hope they like me.

Mitchie's Pov.

"I'm done." I said looking at my sister who was off in her own little world.

"Good. Can you go get me a snack and water?" Kelly said looking at her sister.

I didn't answer I just walked out of the house and down the steps I could see other campers running around getting the stuff all stet up in there cabins. I smiled as I walked around a tree but then someone crashed into me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with someone on top of me.

"Ouch." I said I looked up there was a guy on top of me.

"I am so sorry." The guy said getting off me he helped me up. As soon as I got up I noticed it was Shane Grey from Connect Three there music was really good or that's what I thought.

"It's okay." I said and smiled.

"You sure? I feel really bad." He said.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled.

"I am Shane." He said sticking his hand out so I could shake it.

"I'm Mitchie." I said I shook his hand I blushed a bit while shaking his hand.

I heard a scream from behind me "SHANE!!!!" a girl screamed. He was still in the middle of shaking my hand when he took of running so I had to keep up with him.

I turned my head and I noticed that the one screaming girl turned into about twenty. He gripped my hand tighter and pulled me along. My heart was flipping around as we ran around dogging trees and we finally ducked into the food lodge we heard a bunch of screaming as they passed us hiding.

"That was close." I said smiling looking up at Shane.

"It was. I'm sorry again I shouldn't have dragged you around." He said with a sad look.

"Its okay I was coming here any way." I said walking over picking up a small bag of chips and grabbing a bottle of water.

"So did you hear that Kelly Torres is going to be here too isn't that crazy! I mean Connect Three and Kelly Torres!" He said with a smile.

"I know it's a small world and you guys are really good I like your music." I said smiling.

"I'm surprised your clam around me most girls aren't." He smiled and winked at me my heart and stomach started flipping around gosh he was adorable.

"I'm not like most girls and trust me famous people don't faze me much." I smiled, and said, "I have to go though. I hope to catch you around."

"Sure. See ya." Shane said and gave me a hug. I melted into his arms and said, "Bye." And quickly made a mad dash back to Kelly so I wouldn't have to listen to her complain and ask my why I took so long.

So this chapter kinda sucked but I need to fill in some places. So I promise it will get better PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!!!!!!!

Peaceeee3=]


	3. Twins?

Mitchie's Pov.

I was dreaming of sitting on the dock watching the sunset strumming on my guitar humming to myself my toes skimming the top of the water.

"Mitch! Were here! Let's go!" Kelly screamed at me I hated when she woke me up like this it could never be nice. I know I am her personal assistant it sucks butt but it gets me a good paycheck so here comes hell and heaven all wrapped up into one.

I quickly jumped up fixed my shirt and smoothed down my hair with my hands and pulled my sunglasses down because the light outside was very bright. I followed Kelly off the bus.

"Kelly it's so nice to see you! Where so glad that you came to help out!" The camp director said with a smile hugging her.

"It was my pleasure I loveee! Just lovee! Being here!!!" Kelly said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes she could be so fake when she wanted to be. It's uber annoying.

"And you must be Mitchie!" The director looked at me and I shook his hand.

"Yes I am. It's very nice to meet you and I am so thrilled to be here." I said.

"Were glad to have you both." The director said with a smile.

"If you ever need me and I'm not around you can contact my assistant Mitchie. Here's my numbers and hers." Kelly said handing him a list.

"I thought Mitchie was your sister?" He said giving a puzzled look. I smiled most people either thought we were just related and I wasn't her assistant or I was just her assistant which I thought was very funny.

"I am. But she pays me to be her assistant too!" I said with a fake happy smile. It was the worst job ever but I couldn't give it up because the paycheck was way too good.

"Cool" He said and smiled.

Normal Pov.

As Mitchie dragged the bags along to the little cabin where her and her sister would be staying.

"Okay Mitchie. So all you have to do is unpack my stuff for me." Kelly said sitting down on the bed.

"Okay." Mitchie said with a smile she quickly made both their beds and unpacked both there things in less the forty-five minutes. She smiled when she was done.

Kelly's Pov.

I sat in the chair in my room and watched as Mitchie unpacked my stuff. I could be a pain in the ass but I paid her to do my stuff so she has to listen to me its so great. I smiled to myself. I also remembered that connect three was going to be here my smile grew wider. All those boys were so adorable. I just hope they like me.

Mitchie's Pov.

"I'm done." I said looking at my sister who was off in her own little world.

"Good. Can you go get me a snack and water?" Kelly said looking at her sister.

I didn't answer I just walked out of the house and down the steps I could see other campers running around getting the stuff all stet up in there cabins. I smiled as I walked around a tree but then someone crashed into me. Next thing I knew I was on the ground with someone on top of me.

"Ouch." I said I looked up there was a guy on top of me.

"I am so sorry." The guy said getting off me he helped me up. As soon as I got up I noticed it was Shane Grey from Connect Three there music was really good or that's what I thought.

"It's okay." I said and smiled.

"You sure? I feel really bad." He said.

"Yeah, I am." I smiled.

"I am Shane." He said sticking his hand out so I could shake it.

"I'm Mitchie." I said I shook his hand I blushed a bit while shaking his hand.

I heard a scream from behind me "SHANE!!!!" a girl screamed. He was still in the middle of shaking my hand when he took of running so I had to keep up with him.

I turned my head and I noticed that the one screaming girl turned into about twenty. He gripped my hand tighter and pulled me along. My heart was flipping around as we ran around dogging trees and we finally ducked into the food lodge we heard a bunch of screaming as they passed us hiding.

"That was close." I said smiling looking up at Shane.

"It was. I'm sorry again I shouldn't have dragged you around." He said with a sad look.

"Its okay I was coming here any way." I said walking over picking up a small bag of chips and grabbing a bottle of water.

"So did you hear that Kelly Torres is going to be here too isn't that crazy! I mean Connect Three and Kelly Torres!" He said with a smile.

"I know it's a small world and you guys are really good I like your music." I said smiling.

"I'm surprised your clam around me most girls aren't." He smiled and winked at me my heart and stomach started flipping around gosh he was adorable.

"I'm not like most girls and trust me famous people don't faze me much." I smiled, and said, "I have to go though. I hope to catch you around."

"Sure. See ya." Shane said and gave me a hug. I melted into his arms and said, "Bye." And quickly made a mad dash back to Kelly so I wouldn't have to listen to her complain and ask my why I took so long.

So this chapter kinda sucked but I need to fill in some places. So I promise it will get better PLEASE REVIEW THANKS!!!!!!!

Peaceeee3=]

Mitchie's POV.

As I walked into the cabin Kelly was on her bed reading a magazine.

"Gosh what took you so long!!!" She glared at me with those damn green eyes the same ones I had that ones that could cut through me like a bullet the ones that could really hurt especially when she glared at me like that.

"Here." I put them on her bed.

I walked over and sat on my bed I picked up my book that I was reading well re-reading I loved the Twilight series they never get old. I heard a knock at the door but I kept my head in the book. I didn't want to bother with the rest of the world right now I could let my sister be a big girl for once. Right?

Normal Pov.

Kelly looked over at Mitchie who was deep into her book. Kelly rolled her eyes as she got up to answer the door.

The camp director walked in followed by Connect Three.

"Heyyy!" Kelly said in her happy voice Mitchie didn't care who was at the door she just kept reading.

"Hey beautiful." Shane said he walked over and gave Kelly a big hug. This caught Mitchie's attention she wanted to know who called her sister beautiful.

She put her book down to find Connect Three standing with the Camp Director.

Mitchie slowly got up and stood behind her sister.

Nate noticed Mitchie standing behind Kelly he smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

"Shane it's been so long since I've seen you! Same with you Nate and Jason! I really missed you guys!!!" Kelly winked at all of them. Mitchie let out a small laugh and smiled.

"Mitchie?" Shane said looking at her in a weird way.

"Um yeah." Mitchie said looking down at the ground.

"Are you Kelly's roommate or something?" Shane asked puzzled looking from Kelly to Mitchie and back again.

"Yeah, she's my personal assistant." Kelly said smiling she turned her head to her sister.

"Really?" Shane asked looking at Mitchie.

Mitchie nodded and smiled a sad looking smile she couldn't believe Kelly would introduce her as her personal assistant and not even mention I was her sister.

Mitchie's Pov.

I can't believe that Kelly would do that to me not even tell the boys that I was her sister! Her twin in matter of fact. She already knew this was going to suck.

"It's nice to meet you all." I said with a smile I was happy to meet Nate and Jason as well they seemed normal.

"Have you seen my bottle of water Mitchie?" Kelly asked looking at me even though she knew were it was and didn't want to get it but I knew how to get back at her.

"It's over there by the bed." I said with a smile.

"Really thanks could you get that for mee?" Kelly said smiling at Shane while she talked to me. It made me sick that she flirts with every guy she meets.

"No problem sis!" I said with that all three of the boys mouths dropped and there eyes got wide.

"What?" Nate said

I brought back the water and said, "Were twins."

We answered a few more of there questions and then my sister went off to teach some classes after I helped her find them and then I had to make a mad dash to get to my class because I was a student here as well.

I ran into the class and I saw Shane Grey standing with his arms around two girls and a bunch more around him. They were giggling at everything he said and they were listening to every word he said.

I rolled my eyes I knew he was a player why did I almost fall for him earlier. I started to have this feeling that I would hate Shane Grey with a passion.  
That is until he came over and put his arm around me and said, "Heyy Mitchiee!" My heart melted into a pile. The way he said my name was so acute the way his hair fell into his eyes. But then the group of girls came over and he put his arm around a girl and one around me. The rest stood by hoping and wishing that his arms were around them. I rolled my eyes at them the way they drooled all over him. I got away from his grip.

"What's wrong Mitchie?" Shane said winking at me.

"You." I said with a bunch of attitude.

All the girls gasped and Shane looked at me and said, "What?"

"Can you just teach the class and stop flirting with every girl you see. Because you flirted with me earlier then with Kelly, now with all these girls. I know you're a player and all but I don't want to be played so can you just do something useful and teach the class?"

His mouth dropped I don't think he was used to being talked to this way. Well Mr. Grey you just got the shock of your life I will not put up with your crap I came her to learn to get away from Kelly for a bit I thought to myself. I smiled as he slowly went up to the front to teach.

Thanks I know it's a bit boring but it'll get better I promise please review!!!!!! It helps me soo much I need to know what you guys think and please tell people about my fanfic! And ps check out my other fanfics you might like them as well thanks again!!!!!

Peaceee3=]


	4. Why would you do that to me!

Heyy the song I used in this chapter is Its Alright Its okay By Ashley Tisdale. All credit goes to her!!! Hope you like this chapter…? hahahah. Yeahhhh…

Shane's Pov.

As I stood with the girls around my arm I took in slowly what Mitchie was saying. I couldn't believe a girl would talk to me this way. I just shook it off and went up to teach like I should be. I don't like being talked to this way, and she'll learn that she should be nicer to me because I am Shane Grey right? After the class I walked out with all but one girl following me. I frowned at the fact that she hated me that much or was trying to act like it. I knew Mitchie was a nice girl I guess I was going to show her that I wasn't that bad as she's making me out to be.

Mitchie's Pov.

As I gathered my bag I glanced across the room to see Shane staring at me. I didn't want to be part of that his little groupie that follows him around. I looked down at my phone I had a missed call from the witch Kelly. And a new text from her that said:

WHERE ARE YOU! I like need you now! You don't get paid to ignore me. Come to the Cabin NOW!

I rolled my eyes and threw my backpack on my Shoulder and went in the opposite of Shane and the crowd.

I walked into the Cabin and I saw my sister standing there she freaked when she saw me.

"WHERE IN THE HELL have you been!!" Kelly screamed.

"Don't talk to my like that!" I said standing there looking at her.

"That doesn't answer my question." Kelly said looking through all of her clothes.

"I was at a class. Okay! Like you I have a life too I can't bend over backwards over for you all the time I work for you but I'm also your family but you CAN TREAT ME BETTER OKAY!" I screamed looking at her.

"Okay, well were did you put my skinny jeans?" Kelly asked not even fazed by what I just said to her I rolled by eyes, and pointed to the bottom cabinet that held a lot of her clothes.

I walked out of the place and I heard her yell after me, "Where do you think your going?"

I walked back in and said, "I'm taking my break!" I grabbed my guitar and walked out.

The lake was pretty the sun high in the sky it was a very hot day. Not many people were around now anyway. They were up at the mess hall goofing around or following Shane around. I laughed to myself I couldn't stand him.

I sat down and started strumming my guitar I closed my eyes and started humming lyrics to myself that might sound good with what I was playing.

I started to sing:

You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
and walked away…

I stopped playing and singing when I heard the dock make a noise as if someone had stepped onto it. I hated when people heard my sing and I was worried to turn around to see who was listening to me.

Normal Pov.

Mitchie's mouth dropped and she said, "Go away, haven't you annoyed me enough today?" Shane was standing behind her.

He ignored what she just said and sat down next to her and asked, "Did you write that?"

(FYI it's by Ashley tisdale but I'm just having Mitchie write it in the story sorry if this upsets anyone. All credit for this song goes to ASHLEY TISDALE thanks)

"Yeah, I'm just messing around with some stuff. What do you want?" Mitchie asked looking out onto the lake.

"I was just passing by." Shane said looking at Mitchie.

"Well, maybe you should have kept passing by." Mitchie said looking at Shane her eyes gave him a mean look.

"Listen I'm sorry." As Shane said this Mitchie stood up and glared down at him.

"Whatever. I know how you are. You break hearts and I don't want that to happen to me again." Mitchie said this as she was walking away.

"Yeah I know I'm trying to change Mitch. And I know you like me." Shane said following her.

"Yeah maybe I have a crush on you. But I know how to choose who I date." Mitchie said. Shane kept following her all the way back to the cabin.

"You know your going to be very annoying if you keep following me around." Mitchie said walking into her cabin she found her sister doing her makeup in the mirror. And as soon as the door slammed shut there was a knock.

"I am not here." Mitchie said sitting down on her bed.

Kelly rolled her eyes in the mirror and walked over to the door.

"Hey Shane." Kelly said with her high pitch little girly voice which annoyed Mitchie to no end.

"Hey Kell is your sister around. I wanted to ask her to dinner tonight?" Shane said rocking back and forth on his heels.

"She's not but I'm sure she'd love to go to dinner with you." Kelly said smiling as soon as Mitchie heard this she flew in the upright position on her bed and started waving her arms around trying to get her sisters attention.

"Tell her I'll pick her up at six. See ya." Shane said smiling.

"Okay, see ya later." Kelly said smiling but as soon as she shut the door Mitchie started to flip out.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" Mitchie screamed at Kelly standing up and walking towards her.

"Do what? I know you like him Mitch what's a date its not like you're his girlfriend I'm sure you can live right! I know you can. Just go out and have fun. You need to get over what's his face, he broke your heart I know and I'm sorry but maybe you just need to go out for a bit." Kelly said hugging her sister.

"I don't want to go." Mitchie said looking at her sister with wide eyes.

"Too bad he's going to be here in an hour you better get ready love. I'll help you." Kelly said for once in her life Mitchie thought she's being semi nice by helping her get ready but forcing her to go out on a date with a guy she didn't like was crazy.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and quickly ran in to take a shower and get ready. When Mitchie came out her sister had a couple of outfits on the bed that she could wear. Mitchie grabbed the pair of skinny jeans and flip flops and a cute shirt to go with it. She wanted to at least look good if this date was going to be a pain and lousy.

Heyy what did you guys think?!?!?! Let me know with reviews please. I know it wasn't my best but more should be up later? Yeah thanks

Peaceee3=]


End file.
